Sunny
Sunny is Gwen, Ben and Ken's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter, but it is currently unknown if she is Max's granddaughter as well. 'Appearance' ﻿In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair; that hangs free, instead of red hair; that is held back, and the fact that her eyes are a deep shade of blue rather than light green (many of Max and Verdona's grandchildren have green eyes). She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and black leather boots. Like Verdona and Gwen, she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely. 'Personality' Being an Anodite in nature, she is a free spirit that cannot be caged. But this fact unfortunately turned her as a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she and has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. Sunny loves saying Weeeeeeee! Ha ha! As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, the full extent of that history is curently unknown. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she had an elicit affair and a seemingly sexual relationship with another alien Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family and for hanging out with the wrong crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble than she was on Anodyne, her grandmother Verdona fetched her to take her back to their home planet. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and, like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This fact allows her to replicate the other powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. 'Appearances' *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) 'Gallery' Girlt.jpg|'Sunny waves to Antonio from Gwen's bedroom window.' Girlt4.jpg|'Antonio declares his forbidden love for Sunny.' Girlt777.jpg|'Sunny (in her true Anodite form) and Grandma Verdona.' Girlt222.jpg|'Sunny has Gwen pinned by her hair-like tentacles.' Girlt3.jpg|'Sunny admires Kevin's biceps.' Girlt555.jpg|'Verdona takes Sunny and Antonio back home.' Sunny_poderes.png| Girlt0.jpg|'Sunny's much stronger Anodite abilities.' Sunny.png Trivia * Gwen's inexplicable ire towards Sunny is yet to be explained. * It has never been explicitly stated that Max and Verdona only had two children (Frank is Gwen's father, while Carl is Ben's father). Because of this, it can be assumed that Verdona and Max concieved a third child (who possibly went to Anodyne with Verdona, leaving Frank and Carl with Max on Earth, or was born first and sent to Anodyne before Frank or Carl were born). In theory, this unseen child could serve as one of Sunny's parents. * Another theory is that Verdona concieved children on Anodyne before she married Max on Earth. Sunny could (in theory) be the daughter of one of these children, thus making her Max's step-granddaughter and Ben and Gwen's half-cousin. * Along with Verdona, Sunny was also absent during Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann's wedding. * Sunny's color scheme, better control of her powers, heated family relationship between her and Gwen and attitude may be similar to Blackfire of Teen Titans. * Sunny's appearance resembles Gwen's from Alien Force Seasons 1 and 2. * She also resembles Mandy of Totally Spies! ''and Blackfire (both in appearance and personality). * Due possibly to their powers and both of them being female, Sunny can fill the void of evil female villain left by Charmcaster when she reformed in ''Where the Magic Happens. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mana Category:Female Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies